Honor de sangre pura
by James Scamander
Summary: Puede que hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde que acabra la guerra, y que ninguno de sus familiares fuera a Azkaban, pero eso no implicaba que aprovecharan la más mínima oportunidad para meterse con él, hasta el punto de que los de su cuarto echaran polvos pica pica en sus te fic participa en el reto temático de abril "Ravenclaw" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación OoC


_**Honor de sangre pura.**_

_Nada de esto me pertenece, todo el Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowlling. Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "Ravenclaw" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

_**N.A.**__ bueno, puede que tenga un poco de OoC, aunque realmente creo que hasta que JotaKá no escriba sobre esta generación nadie sabe como es exactamente nadie, pero coo el OoC está permitido en el reto, pues no pasa nada._

Scorpius Malfoy, hijo de Draco y Astoria Malfoy. A simple vista cualquiera diría que es una copia exacta a su padre cuando tenía su edad. Piel palida, casi albina, ojos grises y pelo rubio. Pero no, no es exactamente como su padre ni su abuelo. Aunque no me refiero a físicamente. Es un chico más bien timido, con pocos amigos, cariñoso y, para disgusto de su familia, excepto de su madre, Ravenclaw. No es como si a su padre le hubiera molestado demasiado, era la única casa a la que no le importaba que fuese su hijo, además de Slytherin. Cuando el sombrero seleccionador lo puso en Ravenclaw la mitad de dicha casa se quejó, la otra mitad pensaba en como acabar con él y que parecese un accidente.

Puede que hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde que acabra la guerra, y que ninguno de sus familiares fuera a Azkavan, pero eso no implicaba que aprovecharan la más mínima oportunidad para meterse con él, hasta el punto de que los de su cuarto echaran polvos pica pica en sus calzoncillos. Él, simplemente, y parafraseando a Sirius "era un buen chico a quien le pasaban cosas malas". Caminaba por los pasillos con la cabeza agachada y con las manos en los bolsillos, a paso rápido para que no lo vieran. En realidad, en Hogwarts solo tenía dos amigos, y ambos iban a su casa. Uno era Albus Potter, hijo de Harry, y la otra Rose Weasly, hija de Ron. Irónico, ¿no? La verdad es que Draco al principio se opuso, no permitiria que su hijo estuviese por ahí con un Potter y una Weasley, pero luego lo permitió, tras la insistencia de Scorp, hasta el punto que Scorpius considera a Albus como su hermano. Si no llega a ser por ellos seguro que se abría salido del colegio hacía mucho.

Y aquí está ahora. Con dieciséis años, en quinto curso, y aun siendo el centro de todas las burlas y novatadas, solo por su apellido. La gran mayoría de ellas, como no, eran de cierto moreno repulsivo, hermano de su mejor amigo. Si, a ese Potter si que lo odiaba y no le importaba que su padre lo criticase. Está paseando por los pasillos, intentando no cruzarse con nadie, nadie que quisiera verlo colgado de la ropa interior en la Torre de Astronomía. Con un poco de suerte conseguiría llegar a Transformaciones de una pieza, o moriría en el intento. Ahora es cuando entiende de verdad esa frase. Su cara, más palida que de costumbre, lucha por fingir una sonrisa, muy forzada, y con unos parpados hinchados, por una parte poe la falta de sueño acumulada de no fiarse de sus compañeros, no sería la primera vez que se despierta con una ceja depilada o con el pelo azul. La otra razón era el orguyo, un Malfoy nunca llora, ni solo ni acompañado, a menos que sea por una perdida cercana.

Parece que Merlin no estaba de su parte, ya que, poco antes de llegar a la clase, se siente presionado fuertemente contra la pared, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que casi le hace sangrar, y notando dos manos ya conocidas por él. Una se posq en su garganta y la otra en su boca. Y, cómo no, se trataba de Potter. Sus ojos marrones, llenos de ira por Dios sabe qué, lo miran de arriba abajo, haciendo que suelte un suspiro. Ya conoce la rutina, el lo mira mal, Scorp también, hay una pelea mágica y San Potter II queda impune de lo que el mismo había provocado. Pero esta vez tenía un metodo para impedirlo, para que James lo dejase al menos llegar a clase en paz. Era muy sencillo, una vieja llave de Judo, un arte marcial muy antiguo. Scorp, sutilmente, impacto su rodilla contra la entrepierna de James, quien obviamente no lo esperaba, haciéndolo caer al suelo y sujetando su paquete. Aprovecha el momento para salie corriendo hacía la clase.

Sabía que eso le saldría muy caro, sabía que se arrepentiría y que no tardaría mucho en hacerlo, pero como dicen "a momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas". Si, Potter seguro apenas se había dañado las joyas de la corona, ese sucio Potter, ojalá fuese un poco más como su Hermano. Entró a la clase, un par de minutos después y vio los ojos de todos mirándolo fijamente, con una mezcla de odio y más odio. Se sentó al final, sólo, intentando pasar desapercibido, quizás sus últimas horas de vida. Se metían con él por muchas cosas, la primera y más importante es por su apellido, ya que los Malfoys estaban mal vistos desde que se describió que estaban aliados con Voldemort durante la guerra, pese a que Narcisa ayudara a Harry diciendo que estaba muerto. Y las demás simplemente rumores, unos ciertos, otros falsos. Si, puede que que lo vieran besando a otro chico, no ayudara mucho a subir su popularidad, y que ese chico fuese Al aun menos. Si, Scorp es gay, y si, ama a Albus. Pero también sabe que es un amor no correspondido. No es como si Albus fuese a dejar de ser su amigo al saberlo ni lo mirara de forma diferente, solo que era Hetero.

La clase transcurre como de costumbre, todos lo miran mal cuando le sale el hechizo bien y se ríen de él si le sale mal. Al acabar la clase, sale lo más rapido que puede de esta, para no tener que cruzarse con ninguno de sus compañeros, y se dirige hacía el lago, sin mirar atrás, sin preocuparse si alguien lo llama o solo le dice "princesita" no, en el lago le esperaba él. No él de Al, sino él de Louis, su novio. Si, novio, saliendo con un Weasley. Su padre se preguntaba si es qué quería que le diese un infarto, pero aún así no se opuso, pese a ser Weasley era un buen chico, amable, cariñoso y... bueno, no lo insultaba. Muchas veces Draco ha propuesto a Scorp salir de Hogwarts e ir a otro colegio, uno en el que no se metan con él. Cómo si eso existiera. Muchas veces había pensado en lo fácil que sería suicidarse, acabar con esa vida de mierda. Otra cosa no, pero formas para hacerlo, en Hogwarts, hay muchas. Podría hacer la de Dumbledore y tirarse de la Torre, auto-lanzarse algún hechizo mortal, cortarse los brazos... si, infinidad de cosas, y puede que si al final del día no tuviera los brazos de Louis bajo los que refujiarse, en los que llorar y a los que abrazarse para que lo consolara, lo habría hecho.

Se acercó lentamente, aunque a paso decidido al chico que lo esperaba sentado bajo un árbol, rubio y algo más moreno que él, el pelo le caía hasta los hombros y lucía un uniforme de Gryffindor. Él le había ayudado a olvidarse de Albus, en cuanto a amor se refiere, le había consolado, le amaba y se sentía amado por su parte. Cuando llega a su lado, sin decir nada, se sienta a horcajadas de él y lo abraza, escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Louis. Este sabe porque está así, por lo de siempre, por todo. Así que simplemente le devuelve el abrazo, protectormente, y le deja que llore y se desahogue. Louis sabe que no puede hacer casi nada, es un año mayor que él y no puede defenderlo en clases, además de que como mucho podía decirle por millonésima vez que dejase en paz a su novio, aunque sabía que no lo conseguiría. Deja un pequeño beso en su cabeza y la levanta por la barbilla, haciéndole que lo mira a los ojos. Louis limpia sus mejillas con las mangas de su túnica y después lo besa tiernamente, sin importarle el que dirán, sin importarle lo que piensen. Era su chico y lo amaba, y estaría dispuesto a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Le hacía sentir vivo, además literalmente, le hace sentirse feliz. Puede que siga estando mal, puede que todos se metan con él, pero sabe que estando en los brazos protectores de Louis nada malo puede pasarle.

Scorp se separa un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y con un débil pero sincero "gracias" se vuelve a acercar a sus labios para besarlo, acunandose en los brazos de su chico y sin poder dejarlo de mirarlo a los ojos, lo ama tanto y, a su vez, él se siente amado, quizás por primera vez en su vida, sin contar su familia. No es como si nadie lo quisiera, estaba Albus y Rose y quizás algún que otro chico, pero la gran mayoría de Hogwarts se mete con él, lo insulta, le hace bromas... y se siente tan agusto entre esos brazos que desearía no tener que separarse nunca de ellos. Aunque sabía que era imposible, además de saber que pronto el se iría y lo dejaría solo. Louis, sin previo aviso, se levanta con él aun en brazos y se dirige al castillo, sin hacer caso a las miradas de los chicos o a poder ser deheredado de los Weasleys. Era su novio y no pensaba permitir que le volviesen a hacer daño, sin importar las caras que tuviera que romper o los golpes que se llevara, lo haría por su rubio. Y sabía por quien tenía que empezar, el lider del "grupo", su primo. Ando por los pasillos hasta encontrarlo, aunque se extrañó verlo sin sus perritos falderos que hace que piensen que son sus amigos. Se acerca a él de frente y deja a Scorp en el suelo, de pie. Sin decir nada le da un puñetazo a James en la barbilla, haciendo que se caiga al suelo.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, parece que el gran James no es tan fuerte después de todo cuando esta solo. — y dicho esto patea su abdomen varías veces.

— ¿Qué coño te pasa, Louis? — consigue decir abrazandose a su pierna para que no lo haga más, pero solo consigue llevarse un pisotón en la cara.

—Me pasa que estoy hasta las pelotas de que tú y tus borregos no pareis de meteros con mi novio — le da otra patada a la altura del estomago —. Pasa que estoy hasta los cojones de que no lo dejeis tranquilo.

Scorp, mientras está sentado en el pasillo, mirando la escena, algo asustado. No podía creer que él se comportara así, por él. Tiene un poco de miedo, miedo por lo que le pueda pasar, pero a la vez siente que lo ama con más intensidad al ver que es capaz de dar la cara por él.

—Como una, solo una persona, se meta con él juro que vas a desear haber nacido mujer — da un fuerte puntapié en sus genitales y se gira, dejándolo en el suelo y sollozando. Se acerca a Scorp y lo coge en brazos, plantando un beso en sus labios —. Vamos a Ravenclaw, anda, amor.

Scorp sonríe asintiendo y le besa mientras Louis lo lleva en brazos, sintiendo una liberación en el pecho al ver que lo amaba hasta tal extremo, hasta el punto de dar una golpiza a su primo para que lo dejen en paz. La presión se va alejando y se ve sustituido por el sueño, al sentirse en esa posición, tan comoda. Entra en Ravenclaw y Louis lo sube hasta su cuarto, donde se tumba sobre la cama y lo tumba sobre él. Scorp se queda dormido rápidamente, si, podría acostumbrarse a dormir sobre Louis, mientras este le acaricia la cabeza hasta quedarse dormido también.


End file.
